El Dia Que Te Conoci
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Juvia no se consideraba una persona especial y tampoco consideraba que lo que hacía era algo especial sin embargo de alguna manera ella quería hacer algo por las personas que eran vagabundos, el día que juvia ayudó a un hombre vagabundo nunca se imaginó que esa fachada de barba, bigote y pelo largo además de la ropa se escondía un hombre multimillonario
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a HIRO MASHIMA**

**La historia es una adaptación de Rosalinda Muñiz (se las recomiendo esta genial)**

**El Dia Que Te Conoci**

Juvia observaba desde su ventana, como la nieve caída copiosamente, seguramente era una de esas horribles nevadas que se habían anunciado en la radio, juvia suspiró y se levantó de su cama probablemente su cama estaba tan caliente que se le hizo difícil decidirse, su pequeño apartamento tenía buena calefacción, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y abrió el carretero sacando el café para tomar, una buena taza le sentaría muy bien para un día muy frío y nevado. 

Puso el agua en la cafetera y se dirigió al baño, se contempló en el espejo, juvia siempre había tenido un complejo por su apariencia, ella siempre pensó que no era hermosa, sus cabellos eran azules y su piel blanca, sus ojos eran grandes y azul, su madre siempre le decía que era hermosa, sin embargo a su edad aún permanecía soltera.  
Bueno no era que se consideraba vieja, ella apenas tenía 20 años por lo tanto estaba a tiempo de conseguir un buen partido, su hermana Lucy era hermosa es lo que siempre decía, que era hermosa, rubia, alta y con un porte elegante, no era como tenían la misma estatura y tenía el mismo cuerpo de su hermana, pero no lo creía.

Ella siempre había soñado un casarse de blanco, e incluso de formar una familia, los sueños eran sólo sueño se dijo a sí misma, decidida a apartar los recuerdos amargos tenía que alejar esos pensamientos y pensar en lo que más le gustaba hacer, era Navidad y ella había aceptado un trabajo como voluntaria en un refugio de Nueva York, la problemática que existía en la ciudad era el gran número de vagabundos sin hogar, viviendo en los parques, sufriendo hambre y frío.  
Juvia no tenía corazón para ver algo así, era muy triste, es por eso que ella decidió ser voluntaria de un hogar que se dedicaba a brindarle comida caliente y un techo donde vivir temporalmente.

El gobierno y la gente de mucha influencia económica no le daban importancia a estos centros, ¿Cómo iban a pensar en ellos, cuando a ellos no les hacían falta nada?

Si al menos hubiera un poco de conciencia por parte de la gente rica, habría un equilibrio estable y de alguna manera disminuiría la población de vagabundos en las calles  
el aroma del café recién colado la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se apresuró a invertir el preciado líquido en una taza de porcelana blanca, se hizo dos tostadas con jalea de uva y desayuno rápidamente, el día iba a ser algo movidito luego se fue a su cuarto se vistió rápidamente y salió de su apartamento.

Tan pronto estuvo fuera sintió un frío que se le filtrara hasta los mismos huesos, juvia ajustó su abrigo de tal manera que pudiera protegerse del frío invernar y caminó hacia la estación que la llevaría a cuatro manzanas más adelante.

Juvia pensó que por algún motivo éste sería un día diferente.

Gray fullbuster lo tenía todo dinero, una mansión, una empresa exitosa. Como hijo único de Silver había heredado la fortuna de sus padres ahora que estaban muertos, pero la vida de gray no era felicidad como él pensaba, ni aquellos lujos que le rodeaba le daban la sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

La vida social o más bien en el círculo social donde él se movía no era más que una fachada de gentes que se aman así mismo, sin importarle el sufrimiento de los demás, como pocos de los ricos y era así que se podía llamar, él era muy diferente, de hecho le gustaba donar dinero a las personas que no tenían nada.

Gray ser crio en un barrio muy pobre, sabía perfectamente lo que era no tener nada para comer, recordaba las Navidades que a pesar de que su padre no ganaba lo suficiente para atraer algo digno de comer, lo que podía llevar, él lo traía con un rostro lleno de amor y de ternura, su padre amaba a su familia, y él se sentía orgulloso de donde él vino y lo que tenía era porque su padre había trabajado duro para acumular la fortuna que ahora él poseía.

Fueron años de trabajo constante sin descanso, porque siempre su padre le decía que antes de morir él quería que al menos tuviera algo y así fue, 32 años trabajando para su familia hasta que al fin logró fundar una fábrica de vinos.

Lo único que gray esperaba era casarse con una buena mujer que lo quisiera, no era que él fuera tan feo, al contrario él era atractivo a tal magnitud que volvía locas a todas las mujeres incluyendo a las de mayor edad.

Todas las que se acercaban querían vivir una vida de lujo, de joyas de viajes era como si quisieran pasearse como un pavo real agitando coquetamente las alas, sumergido en sus pensamientos al instante miró hacia la gran ventana de cristal de su oficina y vio una joven que le llamó la atención ¿quién sería? En ese instante por algún motivo desconocido quiso conocerla


	2. Chapter 2

_**El día que te conocí**_

_**Pareja: GRUVIA**_

_**Los personajes de fairy tail, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**La historia es una adaptación de Rosalinda Muñiz **_

juvia jamás había sentido un frío tan espeluznante como lo sentía ahora, a pesar que su abrigo era bastante grueso para mantenerla caliente, en esos momentos no era de buena ayuda, pero que podía hacer hubiera querido quedarse en su apartamento ,avanzó por las heladas calles de la ciudad, la ciudad estaba completamente adornada y en cada poste de luz había unos aguinaldos y muchas bombillas, por las noches era un buen espectáculo porque cuando se prendía las bombillas la ciudad brillaba en todo su esplendor.

―Buenos días señorita-un vagabundo que pasaba la saludó con mucha cortesía.

―Buenos días José -juvia se volvió a saludarlo. ―Te espero esta noche.

―Ahí estaré como siempre señorita. ―y el vagabundo sigo empujando un carrito que llevaba muchas cajas vacías, juvia lo miró con ternura, su amor por lo desvalido era un punto débil para ella, no era que ella tenía una vida cómoda y del lujo, pero si consideraba que lo que ella tenía le bastaba para vivir, ella vivía en un departamento pequeño y ni siquiera ganaba tanto para sostener las múltiples deudas que tenía, sin embargo eso no le hizo disminuir su espíritu navideño.

―Buenos días Macao. ―juvia saludó al chofer que conducía el autobús que la llevaría hacia su destino.

―Buenos días juvia. ―contestó Macao con su cordial sonrisa. 

Era un hombre de 50 años de edad, casado con dos hijos y dos nietos, tal como todos ganaba su sustento de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo y era conduciendo el autobús, de hecho le gustaba mucho.  
―¿Cómo está romeo? ―Preguntó juvia por qué sabía que su esposa estaba enferma.

―Está mejor por ahora, Mari la está cuidando. ―contestó con un tono de tristeza.

―Han, ella es fuerte lo va a superar confía en Dios. ―le dio unas suaves palmaditas y se ubicó en el asiento de siempre.

―Buenos días a todos.

―Buenos días. ―contestaron todos los pasajeros a coro.

El chofer puso en marcha el autobús, juvia miraba por la ventana en esa época las tiendas se llenaban de tantas personas, parejas con sus manos entrelazadas y en su rostro brillaba la felicidad, también pudo observar a un hombre gordo con vestuario que seguramente le habrá costado una fortuna, el hombre gordo miraba con desprecio y repugnancia a un pobre vagabundo que pedía limosna. ¡Qué tristeza le dio en su corazón! juvia sabía que no podía cambiar a muchas personas y mucho menos obligarlas a que tuvieran un poco de amor.

No obstante lo que ella hacía, por muy poco que fuera le llenaba de satisfacción.

― Llegamos juvia.¬― anunció Maco y abrió la puerta del autobús.

― Gracias Macao, y feliz Navidad para todos.

― Igual para ti. 

El refugió estaba ubicado en un barrio de central de Nueva York, el edificio no era muy grande, estaba pintado de blanco y color café, en el interior había una parte con 20 camas, y una cocina con varias mesas de plástico color blanco, juvia hubiera querido expandir el refugió y añadirle más camas, pero en fin se hacía lo que se podía. Y además el local no era de ella, sino de Sr Macarov que se le había dejado para que usaran refugio.

― Buenos días juvia.¬― La saludó Lucy con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

― Buenos días Lucy.¬¬― juvia fue directamente a su pequeña oficina.

― Estos son uno de los días más fríos. ― Comentó Lucy que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

― Ironías de la vida, así es. ― Dijo con voz tensa.

― ¡Vamos juvia!, Hace todo lo posible por brindarle lo que puedes a todas estas personas.

― No es suficiente, y lo sabes-― Suspiró con cansancio.

Lucy y juvia no sólo eran voluntarias del refugio, sino que eran muy buenas amigas, ella se conocían desde hace tiempo, y juntas compartían la misión de dar algo a los que no tenían nada.  
― Lo sé, pero se hace lo que se puede y con lo poco que recibimos, ya sabes no todo el mundo es dadivoso.¬  
― En efecto, a veces me dan las ganas…..

― A mí también, lo único que podemos hacer es lo que estamos haciendo hasta ahora.¬― Concluyó con orgullo. ― A propósito te llegó una carta del dueño del local. ―Lucy le entregó el sobre.  
Juvia tomó la carta y la abrió, cuál era su sorpresa la carta le había tronchado sus esperanzas. 

― ¡Por Dios su mujer! ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta? ― Preguntó con impaciencia Lucy.

_**Holaaa minna-san cómo están? Lamento no haber actualizado, es que me dejan mucha tarea y no me da tiempo para escribir, pero ahora sí, aquí está el segundo capítulo, por cierto les agradezco a todos los que siguieron y pusieron en favoritos la historia y también los que dieron reviews, les agradezco mucho.**_

_**Se despide juvia**_


End file.
